The Last Years -- Book I: Our Story
by Elvenmage of the Silver Flame
Summary: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! anywho, here' the not-so-long-awaited chapter three, or at least part one. PLEASE read it and REVIEW IT!!! it makes me happy! Really!
1. CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Abbi Jade, and my friend and co-author owns Rachael O'Hara. We both own the plot. Hope you like! *winks*

A/N: when you come to a line of "~" that means the pov is switching from Abbi to Rachael, or Rachael to Abbi.

CHAPTER TWO

I start unpacking my things and putting them away as I silently fume. I can't believe this! I made Abbi swear on my amethyst and her silver eyes that she wouldn't blow anything up so we, _I_, could go to that Feast! I look up as I hear something smash against the wall. 

"Reparo." Abbi mutters as she points her wand at her now broken crystalline dragon. I watch her silently as she repeats this. I can't see her eyes so I can't tell just _how_ angry she is. I shrug. At least she isn't using those Blow-up Ball things she used when she blew up the furniture. I finish putting my things away, everything in its place. Perfect.

Smash.

"Aren't you going to put your things away?" I ask. Abbi finally set her crystalline dragon on her bureau and looks at me. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Her eyes aren't silver. Abbi doesn't say anything, she just shrugs. I sit on my bed, cross my arms, and watch her as she silently puts her stuff away. Throws her stuff, actually, would be more accurate. I wait a few moments then I make a disgusted noise. Abbi looks at me.

"What?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" I reply, annoyed.

"You're right, I don't know." she replies blankly. I make another disgusted sound. Surely she must realize!

"It's _your_ fault!" I say.

"What is?"

I roll my eyes, shake my head, and make another disgusted sound all at once. Surely she, the girl who created customized Floo Powder, cannot be this dense!

"This! Us being here and not at that Feast is your fault." I exclaim, "and finish putting your clothes away! This is a dormitory, not your personal room!"

"Oh." she replies as she continues to put her clothes away.

"First impression is one of the most important things when one goes to an entirely different country! What are the other Slytherins going to think when they come back from the Feast and find us here and not with them from the Feast!"

"Sorry." she says, not even trying to make it convincing. Merlin's beard, she could at least make an effort!

"Is that all you can say!"

"Look, Dumbledore has probably announced our arrival and has told them that our journey was too exhausting for us," she says almly, "just calm down. Everything will be fine." I glare at her and open my mouth to say something else to her but she speaks before me.

"if it makes you happy you can go greet them in the living room. I'm going to go read be the fire there myself." Abbi says. I silently fume at her as I watch her grab her book, _The Black Rose_, and leave the dorm room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear quiet footsteps from behind me as I read. Then I hear the leather from the chair across from me give as Rachael sits in it. Without appearing to, I glance over my book and groan inwardly.

"You've got that stupid uniform on _already_?" I ask.

"What, pray tell, is wrong with that." she replies.

"Forgettin' your country already?"

"Oh, and of course, dressing 'like an American' means dressing like you." Rachael says sarcastically, eyeing my spike bracelets and necklace, slanting belt, baggy pants covering mid-shin high boots, and my favourite 'can't sleep clowns will eat me' shirt. I begin to reply but I'm cut off by the sounds of voices from the hall. Rachael settles herself a bit more and I pick up my book again and pretend to read. The voices are even louder once the stone wall opens up. A blonde boy with a silvery thing on his robe walks over to us. I continue my façade, but as he gets closer I see the silvery thing is a badge with the leter P. He must be one of those Prefect peoples. This oughta be interesting.

"You must be the lovely American ladies we were informed had arrived," he says, more statement than question, "I'm Draco Malfoy, a prefect of Slytherin."

Obviously, and here I thought he was a court jester.

"I am Rachael O'Hara. Pleased to meet you Draco Malfoy." Rachael replies, not missing a beat. She held out her hand to shake. This Drakeo person took it in his, kissed it and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

I snorted.

"Flattery gets you everywhere." I murmur, still pretending to read.

"Abbi. . ." Rachael said warningly.

"Oh, I simply forgot," I drawl, "My name is Abbi Jade." I let a moment pass by before adding, in Greek, "Her Ladyship, the Goddes of Pranks. Consider yourself warned."

"Abbi Rose Jade --" Rachael started, but I cut her off.

"Calm down, I just told him I'm a pranksta and he should be warned." I reply in Gaelic. Rachael muttered something in French and glared at me.

"How many languages do you two know?" asks Draco, looking mildly impressed.

"Three each." says Rachael.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say at the same time, then we glare at each other. I don't like when people realize I only know English, Greek, and Gaelic. I like to keep them guessing.

"I'm going to the dorm. I've still got to clean a few swords and set 'em up somehow." I say as I get up. A few feet away I stop, turn, and say, "Have either of you noticed that neither of you two have let go of the other's hand?" They let go immediately. I smirk and go upstairs. Mayhaps Britain _won't_ be so bad.

"Wake UP!" Someone bellows into my ear and in the next moment I have a dagger at that someone's throat. I hear a few gasps and one scream.

"It's me." says a voice that I now, semi-awake, am able to recognize as belonging to Rachael. I take the dagger away and groan as I look at the clock.

"Rachael O'Hara, it is 6:30 in the morning. _What_ are you doing!?" I say groggily.

"Getting you up. I will _not_ have you late on our first full day. Now UP!"

"Fine, fine. Where's the coffee?"

"Um, there is none." says another voice. I squint sleepily in the direction it came from.

"Whaddya mean and who are ya?"

"I'm Pansy Pakinson. Students aren't allowed coffee here. Too bad." she says. She doesn't sound sorry at all. I sit up and grab my crystalline dragon, then throw it so it smashes against a wall. Again.

"Abbi, please, just get dressed and make yourself presentable, okay?" Rachael says and repairs my crystalline dragon and sets it back on my bureau.

"I'll make sure you get your moch latte." she adds. Without saying anything I begin to get dressed.

Drat. I stop suddenly. Draco and Rachael were talking animatedly about something or other. They won't notice me gone. I race back to the Great Dinning Room Place to get my Potions book. I hope its still there. I'm really screwed if I've lost it already. Yes! It's there! I grab it and race down the hallway. I hear footsteps behind me. As I run to class a black-haired boy paces himself beside me.

"Potions?" he asks/pants.

"Yep. You?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. It doesn't help that the teacher hates me."

"I think he hates everyone. He certainly looks it." The black-haired boy laughs when I say this.

"I'm Abbi, by the way." I say and hold out my hand to shake.

"I'm Harry." he says and takes it.

We gasp.

"You're eyes look just like mine!" we exclaim at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down next to Draco and look around for Abi. Where is she? I _told_ her I sisn't want to be late on our first full day! It's bad enough she refuses to war the unidform except for the robe. I look up when the door bangs upone. Abbi and a boy walk in. I let out a sigh. Thank Merlin she wasn't late for the class tought by our own Head of House! The boy's hair is very messy. I bet he's never brushed it in his life, the slime ball.

"I heard you running in the hall, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gyffindor." says Professor Snape as Abbi and Harry take their seats. I resist the urge to say something to Abbi as I watched her and Harry begin to pass notes. I'm the only one who sees it though, or the professor is ignoring it. I frown, he doesn't seem like the type to let things go. Maybe it's because Abbi's a Slytherin?

"_That's _Harry Potter?" I say, turning back to Draco, "_That_ unkempt, dishevelled-looking boy?"

"Yeah, that's _Potter_ alright. Our _precious Potter_." he replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't think he's all great and wonderful, etc etc. and so on and so forth, either? I mean, he only _survived_ after all."

Draco smiles at me and nods. Then he motions toward the teacher, indicating we should pay attention. He's kind of cute.

"Who can tell me what the most lethal poison is and why." asks Professor Snape, looking as if he expects no one to know the answer. My hand shoots up. I look at the other Slytherins. How can they _not_ know this? It's so basic. I look at the, whaddyacallit, Gryffindork? No, Gryffindors. A girl with bushy hair has her hand raised. Besides me, she's the only one. What is it with these Gryffindors and messy hair?

"Miss O'Hara?" asks Professor Snape. Out of the corner of my eye I see the bush-haired girl put her hand down and sigh defeatedly.

"The most lethal poison is the Madrym Byeh, which roughly translates to 'Lethal Pain'. It supposedly works almost like the Crusiatus Curse except no one _really_ knows what it feels like as there is no known antidote and those who do know what it feels like are forever silent."

"Brilliantly said Miss O'Hara. Five points to Slytherin."

I beam and Draco smiles at me. I look over Abbi and feeze. What is that insane girl doin!? She has her _feet_ on the _desk_! And, oh no. Oh no, what is that? My left hand unconsciously goes to my mouth. She has a Filibuster Firework in her lap. The Potter boy and I unconsciously look at each other. Silently he gets the point across that he sees the Filibuster Firework too. I watch him get a quill and parchment, and scribble a note, and pass it to Abbi. She writes something and gives it back to him. He shakes his head.

Merlin's beard and wand she can't do this to me!

I look through my bag for a spare piece of parchment to write to Abbi, but my hand finds something else.

Shaun's dog whistle.

He must've dropped it and it fell into my book bag.

Then it dawns on me.

The whistle.

Due to her Animagi form being a white wolf, her hearing is very good. She always refuses to be in the same room when Shaun is training Buddy. I grin mischievously, Abbi is really beginning to rub off on me.

I blow into the whistle.

I smirk as I watch Abbi flinch, since she is the only one who can hear the whistle, and turn to look at me. I hold up the whistle and point to the Firework. She glares at me and puts the Firework away. I let out a sigh of relief. Abbi turns to me again and holds up her ring finger, than her pinky, and then her index finger. Her personal sign of revenge. I swallow hard. She better not do anything really embarrassing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D*mn that girl! D*mn that girl! D*MN THAT WRETCHED GIRL! That is _just _like Rachael! To mess up the perfect plan. Where did she get that whistle anyway? That's her older brother Shaun's dog whistle to train Buddy.

I wasn't planning on doing anything too destructive. Aim it behind Snape's overly large greasy head and into the potions cabinet. Just to give him the message. That Harry Potter kid had been sendin me some sessages informing me of the behaviour of the beloved Potions Master.

He's a complete jerk! Worse than Freeman, in my opinion. I had been running in the halls along with Potter, probably faster, and he just deducts points from their house? Potter also told me Snape used to be a Death Eater, though I'm sworn to secrecy because not a lot of people know. I'll just tell Rachael, then the word would certainly get around. That'll get back at him. Haha! I'm brilliant, really. Then Rachael can't blame me on any destructiveness towards a teacher. Rachael hates Death Eaters. I mane, her father's an auror, so it would have had to rub off on her. I still have this one idea though. . .

Right now I'm in History of Magic. A complete bore. The teacher's an old ghost who, if you ask me, should have been buried along with his body. Wish I could tell you what he's talking about, but I'm not listening.

Rachael is thoug. Taking notes and everything. She swears she's not a prep, but she's the biggest one here. I feel like chucking something large at the back of her head.

I still have that lovely firework in my bag.

"Miss Jade, can you please tell me the year in which the two-legged rule was enforced to separate the besats from the rest of society?" the professor rounds on me. I didn't even know there was such a stupid rule. I shrug.

"I don't know, but such a rule would be stupid, huh? To separate besats by how many legs they walk apon? What about goblins? They don't strike me as the civilized type, do they? Or how about faeries? Not a beast, correct, but how intelligent are thye really? Have you ever held a conversation with one? Did you ever get on e to sit still long enough to do so? Or how about the Taytmo Suidr? They can walk on two legs when they want to. You wouldn't really want to hold a conversation with one if you value you ears and an intact body."

"Precisely the argument that Sir Cladon had brought up!" Binns beams, "You see there was a problem on who can take offices or even vote - "

Oh crap. I started a discussion. I raise my hand again.

"Yes, Miss Jade?" Binns calls on me immediately.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly, my dear."

I don't like being called 'dear' by an old man, or ghost I should say. I leave the room quickly. I walk, then run, down the hallway in the direction of the dungeons. I can't believe that old fool bouth the 'can I go to the bathroom' line. I never go to the bathroom during school. I purse my lips. This isn't working. I can't get down to the dungeons, do what I need to do, and get back to class in time for that ghost to really belive I actually went to the bathroom. I grin mischievously. At least, not in this form anyway. I shift into white wolf form and run down to the dungeons. I get down there and pause. Where the heack are his rooms? Then it hit me. I could almost see the light bulb turn on.

Port.

I lope to the wall that leads inot our living, er, commonroom and shift back.

"Basilisk." I whisper and slip into the dorms. I run up and grap my hidden batch of Port and go down to the fireplace. I throw some in and the flames turn purple.

"Professor Snape's room." I say and in the next moment I'm standing in another fireplace. I smile. Another beautiful thing about Port is you don't need a fire going to use it. Just a fireplace and vice-versa. I step out and look around.

"Not bad, Professor Snape. Not bad at all." I say to myself. The room is mostly black with a lot of bookshelves and things. I hurridly look for his bathroom. Time is of the element now, no time to gaze at the décor.

Aha! I found it!

I take out two bottles, one filled with my Shocking Shampoo (which turns the person's hair into a shockingly bright colour) and one empty. I take a good look at his real shampoo bottle, then trnasfigure my empty bottle to look just like it.

I pause.

Where's the measuring cup?

I franticly look around for it. I couldn't have forgotten, could I? Whew, here it is. I found it. I look at my watch. Five minutes. Crap. I've been gone five freaking minutes. I gotta hurry. I quickly measure the original shampoo, and then my Shocking Shampoo and fill my transfigured botle with the same amount. Quickly I gather my things, Ported to my dorm and raced down the hallway in wolf form, back to class. I shift back, catch my breath for a few seconds, and walk back in.

"Are you alright my dear? You were gone for eight minutes." says Professor Binns. Does he _have_ to call me 'dear'?

"I got lost." I reply without blinking. Binns nodded and gestured for me to take my seat. What a fool! At least now I can get some sleep.

Plop.

I open my eyes. There's a note on my desk. Harry's the only other one who writes me notes besides Rachael and he's certainly not in this class. I open and read:

What did you do??

I smile and chuckle silently. I got my pen (I refuse to use primitive quills) and write:

You'll see.

I discreetly toss it back.

Plop.

It's on my desk again. She writes too fast.

ABBI JADE WHAT DID YOU DO!

Well wouldn' t you like to know? *grins evily*

I toss it back. It's a good thing its Friday.

"But there's no snitch!" argues Harry.

"But it explodes!" I argue back.

"But there aren't as many positions in Quadpot as in Quidditch! There aren't as many elements to it!" adds in Ron Weasley, whom I've just met recently.

"Bet since it explodes you have to score quickly which enhanced the need for skill and speed of chasers!" I say. Harry, Ron, and I are in a deep argument about Quidditch and Quadpot. I can't believe they don't have Quadpot here. It's a sin. I sit back and let Ron and Harry discuss whatever. We're at this really long table in the library. Rachael dragged me here for some reason or another, I wasn't really listening. I hadn't had my mocha latte at that time. Apparently the Hermione girl did the same thing to Harry and Ron. I swear on Merlin's Wand, Hermione and Rachael are so much alike. Including the fact that they seem to hate each other. They're both at separate ends of the table, as far away as they can get. Hermione refuses to tlak about sports and Rachael won't talk to Gryffies. Pig-headed, the both of them.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you. You too Miss Jade." says Professor McGonagall.

Harry looks confused but gets up anyway. The corners of my mouth twitch as I get up. I look over at Rachael to see her glaring dagger at me.

"What did you do." she says, more demanding than asking.

"Rachael," I say, pretending to be hurt, "what makes you think I've done something?"

I flash her an evil grin as Harry, Professor McGonagall, and I make our way to the Headmaster's office.

The next thing I know is I'm in the same chair I was in when I got sorted. I hold out my arm for the phoenix to land on.

"C'mere beautiful." I coo. The beautiful phoenix gracefully glides over to my arm and lands.

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you Miss Jade." says Dumbledore. Harry reaches over and strokes the bird.

"He's beautiful." I reply. Dumbledore smiles then says, "IT seems one of our Professors has an unnatural problem."

I raise an eyebrow. I don't trust myself enough to speak.

"What kind of problem? And how does it relate to us?" asks Harry. Boy, was he gonna get a shock.

"This problem had to have been caused by someone and the professor seems to think it was one of you. Professor Snape?" says Dumbledore. Harry and I turn around to see Professor Snape come out of the shadows. That's the last straw. I can't hold it in any longer. I bust out laughing.

"Professor! Y-your hair! It-it's _pink_!" exclaims a gaping Harry.

"Really, Mr. Potter? Observant, aren't you." Snape replies scathingly.

Harry doesn't even bother to close his mouth, he's so shocked. I, on the other hand, am laughing so hard I think I'm going to pee.

His hair is bright pink! Neon pink! You could spot him from the Enterprise it's so bright! At least it doesn't look greasy anymore.

"And what is so funny, Miss Jade?" Snape growls at me, "You find this humorous?!"

"Y-y-yes!" I cry. Tears are actually running down my face. Yes, I am making a complete scene of myself and I reaslize everybody in the room probably now knows it was I to dye the Death Eater's hair pink. I try to control myself.

"What did you do?" I choke out.

"What did _I_ do?!" Snape roars.

"Severus." Dumbledore steps in with a consoling voice, though I could see his eyes twinkling. Tachael is right. He does look like Santa Clause. I wonder if he gives out gifts at Christmas?

"Just calm down. I'm sure there's a way to reverse it. And it probably wears out anyway." Dumbledore says. I'm calm enough now, although I can't look at Professor Snape without laughing again. I can feel Snape glaring daggers at my back, but I just can't wip off the humungous grin off my face.

"Do either of you two know how this might have happened?" Dumbledore asks. Harry silently shakes his head. He still hasn't closed his mouth.

"Maybe something's wrong with his shampoo?" I ask, still grinning. I don't know if Sam told them how Rachael and I somewhat tell the truth without admitting anything. Dumbledore gives me a pointed look. So Sam did tell him.

"Severus, I believe we have solved the problem. Simply use a new shampoo." Dumbledore tells Snape as a means of dismissal. Snape nodds his head curtly, glares at Harry and I, and floos to his rooms. 

"Harry, I believe your friends are anxiously awaiting you. All I ask is that you do not tell anyone other than Ron and Hermione about Professor Snape's…situation." Harry nods in understanding.

"Bye, sir." he says as we both get up and make way towards the door.

"Abbi, please wait a moment." Dumbledore says to me. I shrug at Harry and give him a look that says 'Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on'. I sit back down in the chair. Dumbledore gives me one of his looks that makes you feel like he knows everything you've ever done that was against the rules. And I've broken rules a lot.

"What made you say something was wrong with the shampoo, Abbi?" Dumbledore asks. D*mm*t, why does he have to give one of those looks and ask me at the same time?

"Well," I say slowly, as if in thought, "I figured since his hair was pink it might have something to do with what he washed it with." D*mn, I blinked. Dumbledore keeps that unwavering and unnerving stare of his on me. 

"I, as well as Professor Snape, know you were the one who did it, Abbi." he finally says. After a moment's pause I say, "Past experience has taught me not to say anything for fear of incriminating myself."

"As long as there are no other incidences such as this, I think everything will be fine."

"Thank you, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up as I hear the wall to the Slytherin commonroom open. In walks Abbi, the peculiar smug grin she wears when she's just pulled a really good prank and got away with it…even when everyone knows she did it. I sigh resignedly.

"_Now_ will you tell me what you did?" I ask exasperatedly when she sits down in the chair next to me.

"Well, let's just say pink is not a good hair colour for Professor Snape, hmm?" she replies, grinning like a maniac. I pale.

"You _WHAT_!?" I yell, the entire commonroom becomes silent as they turn and stare at me.

"I never said it was me who did it, Rachael. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly." she says in a monk 'I'm innocent' voice.

"You don't need to say it was you. It's _always_ you." I growl in reply. I can't believe she just turned our Head of House's hair _pink_! I glare at her, my message clear in my face.

"Don't worry, it'll turn back naturally in a few hours……providing he doesn't use the same shampoo…" she trails off.

"Dorm. You. Me. Now." I say as I get up and drag her to our room. Making sure that there was no one else in there with us, I put a silence spell on the room and lock the door.

"You broke into a teacher's rooms!? How could you! And our Head of House no less!!" I yell. Absently I wonder if she realizes how pissed off I really am.

"Yes, by using Port, and I always strive for high standards." she replies. I narrow my eyes. I hate it when she mocks me like this. She acts as if she doesn't care….that's right. I had forgotten. She doesn't care.

"You just don't care." I say, voicing my thoughts outloud.

"Don't tell me you just now figured that out!" Abbi responds, frowning.

"You don't care if you embarrass anyone, you don't care if you hurt anyone, you…you don't care about anyone other than yourself." I state in resigned calmness. I sit on my bed. Sweet Merlin, I think I'm depressed. There was a extensive pause until I heard something very strange.

"I'm sorry, Rachael."

I look up at Abbi in shock. Did Abbi just _apologize_ to me.

"W-what?" I ask, gaping at Abbi.

"I'm sorry." she says again. I stare at her open-mouthed. Abbi _never_ apologizes for _anything_. Not sincerely!

"I didn't realize my pranks effected you like this. You - you were, are, the family I've never had. Don't get me wrong, Alanis and Sam are great, but they don't feel like family. You're like my sister. I don't want to alienate that." she says sincerely. I continue to look like a gaping fish. I don't think I've ever heard Abbi say anything so serious before.

"Although," Abbi says, getting her mischievously look back in her eye, "I can't garuntee that I'll stop pranking."

"I know, I'd be a bit worried if you didn't!" I say once I gather myself.

"I'll just give you the heads-up, aight?" she asks, grinning wickedly.

"Promise!"

"I sweareth on the silver of my angry eyes and the amethyst of thy necklace." Abbi then flops down on her bed.

"Sweet Moon, I sounded like such a sap. How preppy."

I laugh. So much for the sisterly-bonding moment.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about Halloween."

"Oh?" I say, looking wary as I remember some of Abbi's antics from past Halloweens.

"Yeah, I have this great idea on what we should do." 

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but chapter two couldn't go on foreva! *looks sad* I only got one review between when I posted chapter one and chapter two. **_PLEASE_** review!!!! *gives big, brown-eyed, puppy dog look* pweese?

****

Elvensorceress:thanx for reviewing! Heh, sorry bout the switching past and present thing. and yeah, we did forget about Sam *looks sheepish* sorry Sam! and yes, I did fix it so anon. ppl could rev. yes, I will look for Rose, Weird, and Almost Human, I promise! I sweareth on the silver of my angry eyes and the amethyst of thy necklace!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER ONE

'Oh boy, something must have happened at the office.' I thought as I saw mom run around trying to gather her stuff at the last minute. It was probably the Brits about what's-his-face, Voldemort.

"Something happen at work mom?" I asked.

"Abbi." she replied shortly, throwing me an apple. I rolled my eyes as I caught it, what has she done this time? There's one thing everyone must remember about Abbi. She doesn't care. She pranked the American Ministry, of which my father is Auror Samuel O'Hara and my mother is Ministress, _Ministress_, Alanis O'Hara, a total of fifty times in one month before. And not once did she admit to feeling guilty. The Ministry is lucky they only have to deal with her for three months. I took a bite of the apple and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for Dad and Abbi to come home. The fireplace suddenly turned purple. Oh boy, she must be running else she would have come through the closet.

"Hey Rache, Sam home yet? I think he saw me use my Port to get away, do I have time to hide it?"

Yep, what'd I say. She's running.

"Run." I stated. I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. Where the closet is. 

"Very fast." I added. She sprinted to her room as I chuckle.

"ABBI!!!" a deep baritone voice yells.

"Hello to you, too, Dad!" I yell.

"Sorry. Hi sweetling," he says as he walks into the room and kisses me on the cheek.

"Why are you home so early?" I ask, hoping to stall. Abbi hadn't picked up any of her inventing tools. Not to mention her fresh batch of Port, her personal Floo Powder, accommodated to work for us and only us.

"Abbi," he said, "Did you see her?"

"I never saw her leave her room." I said. I saw him glance at his Truth Eye. When will he learn that I don't lie? I just. . .go around. . .the truth.

"Oh really." he replied sarcastically, then he went to Abbi's room. I hope she got everything hidden in time, else we'd BOTH be in trouble. . . .again. I look back towards the stairway leading up to our rooms and practically choked from holding back my laughter. There was Abbi, listening to her CD player, being levitated into the living room by me dear-old dad. She was supposedly completely unawares of what's going on, but I know better. Dad summons her headphones and she looks at him in surprise.

"Sam! What're you doing home right now?" she asks, shocked.

Abbi should definitely be an actress.

"There was an -- incident -- in our Department of Mysteries today." he replies. I quickly smother my grin as I watch Abbi raise her eyebrows and slightly drop her jaw.\

"It seems a few important documents caught afire," he continues, "and the fire, although it doesn't spread, it doesn't even _destroy_ the documents, will not go out." At this I hastily turn my laugh into a hacking cough.

"Sorry, must have caught some hairball in my throat." I said when my dad glared at me. Turning to Abbi he said, "Well? What do you think happened?"

"Well, it sounds like some kind of accident. Some messed up hex or curse, mayhap even an incorrect charm." she replied without blinking. Ahh, so that _wasn't_ her intention. I hope she remembers what she did, that'll be useful against Freeman. Speaking of which, here comes the school owls right now. . . . .but I thought they weren't supposed to come till next week? The owl drops two letters on my lap, and then flies away. One for me and one for Abbi. I look up at Dad to see if he noticed. No, he's busy ranting on about something or other and Abbi's in that daze she always goes into when getting lectured. I hope she doesn't fall asleep like last time. The end result of _that_ particular lecture was not pretty. Not pretty at all. I start to open my letter when I look a little closer at the crest on the back. It's some shield with a lion, a serpent, a raven, and a badger in it. Weird.

Dear Ms. O'Hara,

We are pleased to inform you that your

Request to be transferred into Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . . 

Transfer!? WHAT transfer!?

"DAD!!" I yell.

"Rachael. . ." Dad starts but I cut him off.

"_What_ is the meaning of _this_?" I ask holding up this, this _Hogwarts_ letter.

"What's that?" Abbi asks, snapping out of her daze. Finally.

"Here." I say, tossing her letter to her. She rips it open quickly and reads it. I watch apprehensively as Abbi slowly lifts her head and glares at dad. I feel very sorry for my dad right now. Abbi's normally, well, unmorally really, bright green eyes have gotten a silver-ish tinge to them.

She's pissed.

Thankfully, Dad notices this.

"It's because Freeman is always making an example of you two." he says.

"_Everyone_ is _always_ making an example of us, Samuel." Abbie replies coldly. Her eyes are even more silver now. He better get her calm quick. When her eyes turn completely silver, she's usually beyond reason and even _I_ don't know all that she's invented.

"I mean he keeps blaming you two for things you haven't done. And that's wrong. Albus Dumbledore won't do that."

Abbi's eyes keep turning silver.

I get behind the couch. Just in case.

"Um, Harry Potter will be there?" he says in a last ditch attempt to try and calm her.

The eyes are fully silver.

I duck and close my eyes.

It suddenly feels very warm and I hear a loud roaring sound. Then nothing. I open my eyes. There's no couch, it's just a pile of ashes now. _All_ the furniture are just a pile of ashes.

"This better be worth it." I hear Abbi mutter as she walks back toward her room. I hear the door slam shut, then another explosion. This is going to be one long summer. I feel very, very sorry for the ministry.

I look around the circular room impatiently. Apparently we aren't going to get sorted along with the 1st graders.

"I must say it is a pleasure to have two American transfer students at Hogwarts again," says the Headmaster, Dumbledee or something, "You will sorted into one of four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Ravenclaw sounds cool. That's the house I'd like to be in. There's a reason I was top in my class at Dragonfire.

"Miss O'Hara, you first if you please." says Dumbledore. He has twinkling eyes; he reminds me of Santa Clause. I walk over to this ratty-looking old hat and put it on.

_'Well, well. I haven't seen an American in Hogwarts in quite a while. Hmm, let's see, where to put you. . . .You've certainly got the brains for Ravenclaw but I'm afraid it wouldn't suit you.'_

'Oh come on,' I thought, 'You sure?'

_'Yes, I'm sure. But not to worry. I'm positive you'll do quite well in SLYTHERIN!'_

The hat thing shouted the last word so all could hear. I got up and gave the hat to Abbi. Her eyes still have that thin silver line around the iris. I hope she doesn't destroy that hat thing and get detention this quickly. Though I suppose the detention part is inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still can't believe Sam made us do this. Why couldn't he just let me handle Freeman my way? It would be much more effective, methinks. I look around the principal's office, no wait, the headmaster's. I gotta do something about remembering the Brit culture. I glance at Rachael. She looks calm enough but she's fiddling with that Amethyst necklace of hers, so she must be slightly nervous. Or just bored. I look to my right and almost jump. That dude wasn't there before. He scowls down at me. His eyes are unnerving, they look like black bottomless pits. I focused on my anger and felt the slight change when my eyes go from green to silver. Then I let go of my anger and felt my eyes go back to green. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Sir Scowl-a-lot didn't do a _thing_. I scowled. Great. I just gave myself a headache for nothing. I glared at him along with my scowl. He smirked at me in return. Victim number one has been targeted.

"SLYTHERIN!" yells the sorting hat. I turned back towards Rachael. What have I missed? She gets up and gives me the hat. I glare at Sam one last time before I put in on.

_'Another American, eh? This should be quite an interesting year. Let's see, my my, that's quite an imagination. Your own personalized Floo Powder? Ingenious, really.'_

'Hey, watch it. Don't way anything about that or I'll rip you thread by thread then burn each and every one.' I say. My headache has put my into a snappy mood at the moment.

_'Take it easy, I won't way anything. You've definitely got the makings of a Gryffindor in you. It's in your blood.'_

'You knew my folks! Who were they!?' I ask, headache forgotten.

_'Hmm, you've got quite a bit of Slytherin n you as well. That's n you blood also.'_

'Who were my parents!' I demand.

_'I really think you'd do good in Gryffindor, but you're deviousness outweighs your bravery. Besides, you and your friend will be good for your house. Somebody needs to bring the honour back to the house of SLYTHERIN!'_

I wince when the hat yells. I take off the hat and give it back to McBillaball or something and rub my temples. I get a bad enough headache from purposely turning my eyes silver, I don't need some stupid hat yelling into my thoughts and my ear!

"Congratulations!" the headmaster said in delight, "Slytherin in a find house." I saw Rachael frown and cross her arms. Her heart was set on Ravenclaw.

"Girls, this is Professor Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." he pointed to that greasy haired scowling guy. He looked to be annoyed about something -- but that just gave me an idea. Hmm. . . 

"If you ever have any questions, he can answer them all. But my door is still always open. . ." Blah, blah, blah. . .heard the same crap from Freeman the first day I attended Dragonfire. Mind you, his door was always open to me because -- well, because closing it just wastes time to give me my punishment and sending me out again.

I took another look around the decorative office. Yes, I would come to know that office well. 

Ooh, a phoenix! Yes, I would come to know that bird well also.

"Abbi!" Rachael's annoyed hiss brought me back to consciousness. Everybody was looking at me. Oops. I clear my throat, "What?" Rachael and Snape both rolled their eyes. Scary.

"Get your uniform." Rachael said to the ceiling. Huh? Oh! Mc-Mc-Oh, the old hag was holding out a black uniform to me. I caught a glimpse of the plaid skirt and tie and thought, 'Hell no!'

"Excuse me?" I gave the clothing a sour look, "Uniform? You think I'm putting my behind in that?"

"Abbi!" Rachael said sternly.

"Rachael!" I said back, "I wouldn't wear that uniform Freeman made us wear! What makes you think Hogwarts is going to be --"

"Put the robes in your hand and shut your mouth!" Rachael said between clenched teeth. Robes? Well, the robes looked cool. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with the skirt later.

"Thanks." I smirk, snatching the robes from the witch. She rolls her eyes too. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle behind his horn-rimmed glasses. Eww. . .what possessed him to wear those?

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said to the scowling dude behind us, "If you could please escort these two ladies to the house and explain to them any of the rules that come to mind."

"Um, Professor Dumbledore," Rachael said suddenly, "I read in _Hogwarts, A History_, that my father had bought for me previous to this trip, that there is a Sorting Ceremony the first day followed by a feast."

"You read correctly, Miss O'Hara." Dumbledore nods.

"Are we to join after we unpack then?"

"I would like that very much so, but I'm afraid your father finds it - er - safer if you don't join in with the other students on the first day."

"WHAT!?" both Rachael and I explode.

"Oh, come on!" I yell, "I'm not going to explode anything the first day!"

"As I insisted to your father that you wouldn't," Dumbledore agreed, "but he just wouldn't have it. Your mother agrees."

"Oh fine!" Rachael spat, "I'll starve. Merlin knows I need to lose weight anyway. Professor Snape? We can go to that house of yours now."

Snape rose an eyebrow and -- what was that? A trace of a smile? Ooh, this one was going to be fun!

"Have a nice year!" Dumbledore calls after us. Right. A nice year in Britain? Crazy.


	3. CHAPTER THREE (part one)

Disclaimer: *sighs sadly* I do not own Harry Potter & co. *sniff - sniff - tear* but I DO own Shocking Shampoo, Port, and Abbi Jade (hah! I can claim more than one thing!) my friend and co-authour owns Rachael O'Hara, Alanis and Sam O'Hara, and Professor Natalie Seraph.

CHAPTER THREE

(PART ONE)

"ABBI JADE, WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell as I come into the Slytherin commonroom.

"She's in the dorm room. _Reading_." Pansy tells me disdainfully. I give her a curt nod in acknowledgement. What a brat. I grin maliciously to myself as I picture her face when she hears the news.

"ABBI!" I bellow once more as I walk down the hall to the Fifth Year dorm room.

"WHAT?" comes the muffled reply from behind the door. I burst inside, a big grin on my face.

"Guess what, guess what, guess WHAT!" I say. Abbi raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks.

"You have to guess!"

"You…..found out that we're allowed to go back home?"

"Nope. Better! Well, better for me."

"….You get to meet the Pope?"

I give her an exasperated look.

"You found the Bat-Cave, then."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, my three guesses are up, so tell me!" she exclaims, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style.

"Draco asked me out!" I say gleefully, then I fall onto my bed and make giggly-ish sounds into my pillow.

"Oh my gosh, are you SERIOUS!" Abbi exclaims. I nod, smiling happily. I had liked Draco for a while now.

"_How_?" Abbi asks and so I tell her.

__

****FLASHBACK****

__

Draco and I have been doing our Arithmancy homework for a while in the Library when I discover my Arithmancy book is missing. I begin to look for it when I see Draco has it.

"Draco, why do you have my Arithmancy book?"

"Um, I needed it. I'll give it back to you in a sec, okay?" he replies.

"Alright." I say. Then I frown when I notice Draco has his Arithmancy book right next to him. About a minute later Draco hands me my Arithmancy book with something sticking out of it. I turn to him to ask him what it is but I find him looking at me with an odd, expectant, sort of expression.

"What - " I begin, but Draco just gestures towards my Arithmancy book. I open it up to find a piece of parchment, a note from Draco, in it. I took it out and it read:

Racheal ~

I was just wondering, would you go out with me?

If yes, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?

If not, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend anyway?

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy, Prefect of Slytherin

__

I gape at the note, I can't believe it!

"Sure!" I say, sounding only slightly excited. I think Abbi would be proud of the control in my voice, she tells me that I need to work on covering my excitement a bit. All in preparation of All Hallow's Eve, of course.

"Er, sure to which question?" Draco asks, somehow able to look calm even though I know he isn't. 

"Sure to the first and the second question." I reply, then I smile, "took you long enough," I tease.

"How's this for quick enough?" he asks and then he kisses me. Just a quick one on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. Merlin's Wand, I've gone speechless. He looks at me to make sure I'm not angry at him, but how could I be angry at those adorable silver eyes? In response I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me and I melt. Merlin's Beard he's so hot! I scoot over close to him and we finish up our Arithmancy homework.

Once we finish, Draco tells me he has a Prefect meeting he has to go to and to meet him in the commonroom later. I smile and nod. We share a quick kiss and go our separate ways. It's taking all the self control I've got not to sprint to the commonroom and tell Abbi. She knows how much I like Draco, and thankfully has never told those Gryffindor friends anything. Even Harry, and they've gotten fairly close. Nothing romantic, thankfully, but fairly close nevertheless. I walk back to the commonroom, mulling over this thoughts…

****END FLASHBACK****

"Awww! That's so cute!" Abbi says. But then she got that look that says she's remembered something important.

"Abbi, you didn't leave Port anywhere, did you?" I ask, slightly worried. I don't know if making your own Floo Powder is illegal or not, but as long as I remain ignorant of that particular technicality, I'm fine with it.

"Halloween." is all she says. My eyes widen.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well you can come with us then!"

"Wha?"

"Come with us! With Draco and I!"

"I don't wanna be a third wheel or whatever the term is…"

"No, no, no! It's fine! Really! I'll just ask Draco and see if he can get one of his friends to go with us as well."

"I ain't goin' no where with those brainless Neanderthals!"

"Then I'll make sure its not one of them, alright?"

Pause.

"Ok, but they can't know about Halloween. We're gonna have to ditch or something."

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"Great. Well, I gotta go. Business Meeting."

I look at her suspiciously.

"Business Meeting?"

"With the Weasley Twins."

I raise an eyebrow. I know that she doesn't share the Slytherin opinion of hating Gryffindors, but why would she have a 'business' meeting with the Weasley Twins?

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. Abbi remains silent. I'm not sure if's she's going to answer or not.

"Let's just say we agree on what Halloween should be like."

"You told them what we're doing for Halloween!?" I very nearly shriek.

"No, not what _we're_ doing. Something else."

"What, then?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh…..Ohhhh. I see."

"Yep. It's going to be _great_."

"You better be off then. I've got to meet Draco in the commonroom, anyway."

"Oh really?" says Abbi, sounding amused, "As long as you don't get points taken away…" she trails off.

"But I ne - ohhh!" my eyes widen with realization, "Mind out of the gutter!"

"Who? Me?" Abbi asks, mock innocently, "Anywho, I gotta go. Lata!"

"Just don't lose _too_ many points, alright?"

"Aighty!" she yells as she walks down the hall from the dorms. I shake my head. A Weasley Twin/Jade combination? I shudder at the very thought. I feel so sorry for the all of Hogwarts. Halloween will be such chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I walk casually toward our meeting spot. Through Harry, the Twins had contacted me on a business partnership for pranking, our debut being Halloween. I reach the room and quietly open the door and slip in, after I make sure no one's coming.

"You wanted to meet with me?" I ask.

"Yes, we wanted to -" starts Fred (George?)

"see if you would join us -" continues George (Fred?)

"in setting up a bit of Halloween pranking." finishes Fred (George?).

"You want to set up already?" I ask, "its two weeks until Halloween. What if someone finds our stuff?"

"Ah, yes. You see - " says George (Fred?).

"we thought, that since you're so good at Charms - " continues Fred (George?)

"that you might charm them - "

"so that they are invisible - "

"to all but us, until Halloween." finishes George (Fred?).

"Alrighty then, let's get this par-tay started!" I exclaim. Watch out Hogwarts, chaos has come.

Rachael and I walk down to the commonroom. The former in a Slytherin green sweater, blue jeans (a Ravenclaw colour, I wonder if she still wishes she was in that House instead of Slytherin.), black boots (hers, surprisingly), and belt with those silver hole things on them (mine, naturally). I have on my blood red shirt with blackishness in it, silver pants (sportin' my Slythies and Gyrffies!), my beloved black boots, and a plain black robe, no insignia on it or anything. I swear, I've fallen in love with wearing robes.

We walk into the commonroom and I promptly plop myself down on a couch. A little second year apparently had been moving toward the couch, obviously planning on sitting on it. He plants himself in front of me and opens his mouth to speak but I make my eyes flash silver and he runs away. Thank Merlin I'm learning to use my other emotions to turn my eyes silver. I've only got excitement down (other than anger) but its enough so it doesn't give me a headache, just makes me dizzy for a bit. Rachael gracefully sits down on the chair across from me. I'm really happy that she and Draco finally got together. They've been annoying the crap outta me with one giving signals to the other and neither doing anything about it. Although I wonder who Draco's bringing so I don't have to be a third wheel.

"So, you nervous?" Rachael asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"You should know better than to ask me that in public." I say softly, so only she can hear.

"Oh, come off it! You can admit if you're nervous in public _once_!"

"No, actually. I can't."

Rachael rolls her eyes. I sigh.

"Yes, alright? I'm nervous. I'm freaking, bloody nervous. Happy?" I tell her in Gaelic.

"Yes! Very!" she replies in the same language.

"Talking about us ladies?" asks another, unmistakable voice.

Draco Malfoy has arrived…..but with who?

"No, and even if we were, we couldn't tell you." Rachael says flirtingly. Draco just smiles and shrugs.

"Well anyway. Racheal, Abbi, this is my friend Tom Nettma. He's in his sixth year."

From out behind Draco comes Tom Nettma. He stands about 6'0" tall with black hair and ice blue eyes. He's wearing a plain black robe, black pants, and silver shirt with Slytherin green letters spelling out, well, Slytherin. 

"Pleased to meet you, Tom." says Rachael. She's gets too close to politicians too often.

"Hello." he replies, keeping his face blank. It seems he likes to keep his emotions guarded.

"Heya!" I say in a fake overly-bright manner. Draco shakes his head and Rachael rolls her eyes. I shrug and the corners of Tom's mouth quirk up. 

"'Tis an honour to meet such an elegant lady." he replies, with sarcasm obviously. I nod my head as a means of touché. 

"Well, let's be off!" says Rachael…..I have _got_ to get her away from all those politicians!

We reach Hogsmeade and stop and the Three Broomsticks. It's a nice place, but give me McDonald's anyday.

"Have you ever had butterbeer?" Draco asks Rachael.

"Nope. We have it in America, but we usually have soda."

"Soda?"

"Nevermind."

"Alright, I'll go get four butterbeers." Draco gets up and leaves our table.

"How are you enjoying being a Slytherin, Abbi?" Tom asks me, still looking blank.

I shrug.

"Quite frankly, I don't care." Again, the corners of Tom's mouth quirk up for a split second. I wonder what he'd look like with a full smile. I jump when I get kicked in the leg under the table.

"What was that for?" I ask in Gaelic.

"It was rude." she responds, in English. I mutter darkly in Greek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Language!" Tom mocks me.

"You speak Greek?" I ask, in Greek.

"Only a little." he responds, in the same.

"Cool. If you want, I can teach you the stuff they don't put in the books. I mean the stuff you have to go to the country for." I say (in English).

"You've been to Greece as well?"

"Yeah, you've been there?"

"Just passing through, but long enough to pick up some of the language."

"Cool."

Just then, Draco returns with the drinks. We all sit there and talk, etc, etc, etc. Draco and Racheal make it obvious that they are dating (no, they aren't full frontal snogging! Mind out of the gutter!), and Tom and I talk. Finally, Rachael and I make our great escape. And go shopping…

Oh no, oh no! I'm late for Defense Against the Dark Arts! Crapit, crapit crapit! I look down the hallway to make sure no one is coming. Good, not a soul in sight. I shift into wolf form and appear to be a white blur as I sprint down the hallway. I reach the door and shift back. I'm about to open the door but I pause. What is that I sense? Oh well. I go in and, naturally, everyone turns and stares at me.

"Sorry I'm late - " I pause and cock my head in a wolf-like fashion, " - professor?"

Instead of Professor Seraph, my favourite professor, is a man that I don't know. He had brown hair with a few gray hairs, which I find odd because he looks fairly young.

"She's in the backroom, if you get to your seat quickly I doubt she'll find out about your lateness." he says to me, but he had a suspicious/curious look in his eyes. Then again, I don't doubt that I have the same look in my eyes.

"Thank you, Mr……" I trail off. I don't get it. Why am I so suspicious? Why are my wolf senses going haywire? That's one of the side effects of being an animagus when you're still pretty young. As you grow, your animal enhances certain senses or abilities. Take Rachael and me for example. Rachael's animal is the bald eagle (patriotic, huh?) so she has _really_, really good eyesight and is lighter than most girls her age and hight. She drove Alanis and Sam insane with worry about her weight until they realized it was because she's an animagus. With me, my hearing and sense of smell is enhanced. You'd think I'd be good at potions, but all those smells make me sick and in doing so hinder my ability.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin." he says.

"Thank you," I rpepeat, then I go sit down.

Plop.

A note.

Halloween is TOMORROW!!

So I write:

Yep.

What's wrong?

My wolf senses are going haywire, and I don't know why.

He's a werewolf.

?

Lupin. He's a werewolf.

Ohhhh! I get it now!

__

Just then Professor Seraph walks in.

"Sorry for taking so long. Anyway, I know I said that we might start studying the Taytmo Suidr, but then I changed my mind and decided to have a guest speaker on werewolves. Now, a lot of people are unjustly prejudiced against werewolves - " goes on Professor Seraph, then she lets this Lupin guy talk. I'm not really listening as much as watching him. Since Rachael had brought it to my attention, now I notice all the wolfish quirks. Like how his eyes flicker to where-ever sounds are made, even though everyone else (besides me) can't hear anything.

"Well…are there any questions?" he asks as I snap back to reality. Naturally, Rachael raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"When people become animagi at an age where they're still growing, they ten to get enhanced senses that co-inside with that of their animal. For example, a person whose animal is an eagle would be lighter than normal and would have very good eyesight. Would you say the same thing is with you?"

Trust Rachael to find out if his wolf senses are going hay-wire too.

"Yes, actually. My sense of hearing and smell is better than norml humans." he replies. Then the bell rings. Thank Merlin it's the last class of the day.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Seraph about an assignment, alright?" Rachael asks.

"Sure, I'll wait for ya." I say and nod. We both walk up to the teacher's desk and Rachael begins to talk with Seraph. I walk over to where Lupin is gathering up his things and lean against the wall.

"So, did your wolf senses go haywire too?" I ask. Lupin looks up at me and grins.

"Yeah, yours?" he replie. I grin back at him.

"Yep. Had me worried for a sec there, cuz I couldn't figure out why."

"I was curious as well, but your friend's question gave it away."

"I kinda figured it would."

"Is her animal the eagle?"

"Yep."

"You are both legal though, yes?"

I chuckle.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone. The less who know the better."

"Gee, I wonder why's that?" he says sarcastically.

"Oh, it has absolutely nothing to do with sneaking around the castle, playing pranks, or going for runs in the Forbidden Forrest." I say innocently. He laughs, then grows more serious.

"You do realize you could get yourself injured, or even killed, when you're in the forrest, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." I say and shrug.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling you go fighting as well as running in the forrest?"

I open my mouth to answer but Rachael walks up to us.

"Alright. C'mon, let's go. We have to make sure everything's ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asks suspiciously.

I simply grin at him evilly and walk away with Rachael. Heh, heh, heh. Tomorrow shall be simply _lovely_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My alarm clock went off at 5:30. I got up slowly, not bothering to turn it off. I had charmed it so only I could hear it, plus I think I may need it on to keep me awake. I walk quietly over to Abbi so not to wake anyone else.

"Quietus." I mutter. Who knows what Abbi may do in the morning, especially when it's early,

"Dro aync crymm rayn fryd ryc paah rettah vnus draa." {Note 1} I mutter and back away. As I expect, quick as a flash (which is really surprising, considering she usually moves slower than a slug until she gets her coffee) she has a dagger out. I'm still not sure where she picked up that trait.

"It's today." I whisper, once she puts the dagger away. She simply grunts and slowly gets up and grabs her clothes. I shake my head but don't say anything. She doesn't even bother to make her bed. She's awfully meticulous when it comes to organizing her inventions, but everything else…

I make my bed and grab my clothes as well.

"You've got the Port, yes?" Abbi mutely nods yes. We walk down the hall and through the commonroom unitl we're at the wall when I remember.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Sonorus!"

Abbi frowns at me but I keep walking. It'll take a long time to get prepared for today, and Abbi tends to get extra grumpy in the mornings every now and then.

Finally we reach the prefects bathroom.

"Where are we?" Abbi asks.

"The Prefect bathroom. Draco showed me, in case I wanted privacy."

"You? Or we? And I'm not referring to myself when I say 'we.'"

I have got to do something about her mind and gutters. I voice this thought aloud and, naturally, she just shrugs and grins.

"I'm an American," she says.

"Here, take yours." I hand Abbi her Halloween costume for the day. 

"Thanks a bunch," she gloats. "I can't believe I found this in a shop in Hogsmeade. How would they know anything about Final Fantasy X?" 

"I know. Being that I don't know a thing about it and I live with you." Abbi's costume was the almost exact replica of Lulu's outfit in Abbi's videogames. The skirt was completely leather with the front consisting of intertwining belts. The top was a corset with a mink fur trim, with large bell sleeves. I roll my eyes again. Her and her time-wasters…

My outfit of corse was the true American meaning of gothic. I was the perfect vegetarians' nightmare. From head to toe I was dressed in black lether. Halloween is the only time I could get away with wearing a tight mini-skirt, giant go-go boots, small laced up front string shirt, and a tight leather jacket. (Abbi grinned and said, 'That's my girl!') I even borrowed Abbi's spiked necklace and bracelet. Only one more thing to complete my conversion from smart, perfect girl, to totally punked-out gal; the hair. 

"Give me the potion first," I say to Abbi. 

"Why you?"

"Because I'm older." I snatch the vial out of her hand and take a big swig. 

My hair, once being of a beautiful golden blonde, is now jet black… and my eyes are now bottomless pits.

"Cool," Abbi breathed. "I seriously think you should consider keeping yourself like this."

"Yeah, I will as soon as my father croaks and my mother never had me," I say. I like the color black, I honestly do. It's just that, being the daughter of such high importances, I need to keep up a certain front. If it's Halloween, I can do anything.

Two seconds later, Abbi and I have identical black hair and black eyes. We looked so much alike it was freaky.

"Hey, I never knew we looked a like," I say, studying our faces in the giant mirror. 

"It's your fault," Abbi frowned. "Living with you all these years."

I smile. "No, Abs. It's the other way around."

"Oh, shut up. Are we finished here? What time is it?"

"We have fifteen minutes unil Potions."

Abbi grinned. "This should be fun." She laughed loudly. "Do you have the note from Dumbledore?" 

"Right in my pocket."

"Genius."

A/Ns:

1.) This is only part one of chapter three. The rest of Halloween will occur in part two.

2.) 'Dro aync crymm rayn fryd ryc paah rettah vnus draa' means 'Thy ears shall hear what has been hidden from thee.'

****

Iris: thank you! 

****

Devilsbeeaach: *pretends to blush* daw, shucks! Darkad says hi, btw

****

Caelestis: *speaks like a house elf* Why, Aria thanks yous very much, miss! *returns to normal* Yes, I, er, we, are planning on continuing. We have to cuz its (going to be) a trilogy. As for Harry and Abbi being related……*grins evily* you have _no_ idea MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
